We need someone to lean on
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos, y Shikamaru Nara tenía gente en la que apoyarse, a la que protegería con su vida. Tenía muchos momentos por vivir; mucho por sentir. Porque aun te queda señor problemático. [Los tres primeros Drabbles participan en el Reto 300 del foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas] [El resto son un regalo para anamicenas] [ShikaTema pareja principal]
1. Hojarasca

_**Aquí os traigo los tres Drabbles que participan en el reto. Este primer Drabble contendrá la palabra "hojarasca". Los Drabbles no tienen nada que ver entre sí.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Mirai Sarutobi.**_

 _ **Palabras asignadas: **__hojarasca_ _ **, confianza, verde agua.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100\. ¡Al límite!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Cada vez que veía caer una hoja desde uno de aquellos frondosos árboles del bosque, Shikamaru Nara no podía evitar pensar en todos los Shinobis que habían perecido en la guerra. Cada hoja caía lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, formando una _hojarasca_ que fue más numerosa de lo estimado. Pero cuando levantaba la vista y observaba crecer nuevas hojas de los árboles, se daba cuenta de que los Shinobis habían dado su vida por las nuevas generaciones, por las nuevas hojas que comenzaban a crecer.

—¡Tío Shikamaru! Mamá me dijo que te encontraría aquí.

Sonrió; que problemático.

—¿Estás lista, Mirai?

* * *

 _ **Me vi obligada a meter en el primer capítulo a Mirai. Me pareció algo hermoso, y se me ocurrió está metáfora que la relacioné con la guerra. Las hojas caen y mueren, aunque fueron más de las necesarias. En fin, locuras mías. Espero que os haya gustado.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06**_


	2. Confianza

_**Este segundo Drabble versara sobre la confianza. Pondría algunas cosas más en cada drabble que muero por no ponerlas nfdiejddj.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi.**_

 _ **Palabras asignadas:**_ _ **hojarasca,**_ _confianza_ _ **, verde agua.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100\. Muajajajja:3**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—Ha sido un honor enfrentarme a ti, eres un gran estratega Shikamaru Nara.

—Tú eres demasiado hablador… —habló con un ojo cerrado, manteniendo una mano en su estomago; arrodillado en el suelo.

—Y yo que te iba a dejar decir unas últimas palabras —el Shinobi renegado preparó tres flechas, dispuesto a disparar—. Lástima.

Las flechas volaron entonces hacia el azabache, quien no podría esquivarlas. Pero no se movió, solo esbozó una sonrisa segundos antes de que Chouji aplastara las flechas con su _Baika No Jutsu_. El castaño sonrió tras ver que estaba bien.

Su _confianza_ estaba en Chouji.

* * *

 _ **Puse directamente la palabra confianza -me obliga el reto- pero no hacia falta, porque Shikamaru sintió el chakra de su amigo y éste le salvó el culo; como siempre alguien hacexD. Amo su relación de hermanos, porque se tienen confianza ciega y son hermosos. Los amo:3. En fin, yo y mis anotaciones mierdas. Ya me voy.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Verde agua

_**Este tercer y último Drabble tratara sobre el color verde agua. Sí, ¿os podéis creer la suerte que no he tenido en toda mi vida me toque con el color verde agua? El color de los ojos de Temari y Shikadai, aquí va mi Drabble favorito:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras asignadas:**_ _ **hojarasca, confianza,**_ _verde agua_ _ **.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100\. ¡Olé!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Su sonrisa lo hacía feliz. Sus ojos de ese _color verde agua_ lo hacían temblar. Maldición, ¿cuánto influía aquella mujer en él? Simple; más de lo que jamás habría pensado.

—Shikamaru, tu turno.

—Ya sé —movió uno de sus peones, sin apartar aun la mirada de esos ojos únicos en el mundo—. Temari…

—¿Hm?

—Me encantan tus ojos.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó ella levantando la vista del tablero y alzando una ceja, desconfiada.

—Cuando nazca Shikadai, ojala tenga los mismos ojos que tú, mujer.

Temari solo bufó y se concentró de nuevo en el juego, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Holi, me muero de feels oeijfeowijeiofrjwie. Son taaaaaaaaan hermosos. Hubiera añadido algo mas, pero en esa partida de Shogi no hacen falta más palabras porque me iría de la vidaxD. Ay amé este puto drabble.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Tranquilidad

_**Continuo este fic con 7 drabbles más. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque**_ _ **AnaMicenas**_ _ **, amiga mía, me ha pedido continuarlo, y así lo haré. Ella me ha dado estas siete palabras y aquí van los 7 drabbles. Los cuales son dedicados por y para ella.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo, Ana:3**_

 _ **Personajes:** **Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _tranquilidad_ _ **, celos, nostalgia, morado, dorado, atardecer, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—No deberías fumar, Shikamaru.

—Lo sé, pero aunque sea problemático me recuerda a él.

—Me imagino que no seré el único que te lo diga, hijo —pronunció Shikaku antes de irse del tejado donde estaba tumbado su heredero.

Y Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo. Ino se lo decía, Chouji también, por suerte huía a tiempo de su madre, hasta Temari se lo decía. Pero ese simple acto que dañaba sus pulmones, no solo le traía recuerdos, sino que también le otorgaba _tranquilidad_.

Eso sí, cuando naciera su primer hijo dejaría de hacerlo. No permitiría que su heredero adquiriera sus mañas problemáticas.

* * *

 _ **Considero que en este Drabble tenía que reflejar algo que a Shikamaru también le diera tranquilidad, y como el tumbarse era obvio, pues quise poner ambos y mostrar la madurez con la que Shikamaru piensa. Siempre en pos del futuro —con Temari muajajajajja:3—. Y obvio que tenía que vivir Shikaku, porque sí.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. Celos

_**Creedme que deseaba escribir con celos. Amo los fics y las historias de celos, así que si queréis regalarme algo en mi cumpleaños —18 de Septiembre— los celos me apasionan y aun más si son ShikaTema:3 —y el lemon también muajajajja.**_

 _ ***lo deja caer sutilmentexD***_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Darui.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad,**_ _celos_ _ **, nostalgia, morado, dorado, atardecer, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Jamás.

—Me alegra haberte visto, Darui.

No lo había sido.

—Yo también me alegro, Temari, no esperaba verte en Konoha.

Ni lo era; claro que no. Frunció el ceño; miraba seriamente a aquel rubio.

—Estaba de visita; vigilaba a este vago.

—Si vas a mi país, seré tu guía.

No; él no tenía _celos_ de que el futuro Raikage fuera tan amigo de Temari como para que ella le sonriese; tonterías. Por eso tomó de la mano a la rubia, tirando de ella.

—¿¡Shikamaru…!?

—Cuando vayas al Rayo, iré contigo.

Solo por si acaso. Él no estaba celoso.

Para nada.

* * *

 _ **Ogifejwowpeofkjkoep, si vierais ahora mismo mi cara llena de feels… O sea, mirad os cuento. A mí me gusta Darui con Temari —en realidad al nuevo Raikage le shippeo con Ino, Temari y Sakura porque es muy sexy y yásta—, obvio que después del ShikaTema. Y en la guerra se hicieron amigos porque fijisimo tendría que ser así. Me les imagino ambos embajadores, además. Y decidme que no se ve adorable Shikamaru celoso en modo: "no estoy celoso, pero no quiero que Temari te sonría. ¿Su guía? Tsk, no estoy celoso pero la acompañaré al Rayo, por si acaso".**_

 _ **Si soy la única que ha fangirleado con esto, me lo miraré lo prometoxD.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	6. Nostalgia

_**Espero que os estén gustando tanto a Ana como al resto de lectores. Ya sabéis que los reviews y los favs me hacen muy felices.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad, celos,**_ _nostalgia_ _ **, morado, dorado, atardecer, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Lo recordaba; a veces lo hacía. En la soledad de la noche a veces se levantaba de la cama que compartía con su mujer y se dirigía al cementerio. Se sentaba frente a su tumba, sintiendo como la _nostalgia_ lo invadía al verse sin alguien a quien seguir.

—Te echo de menos, viejo. Tú y Asuma sois necesarios en mi vida.

Cuando sintió una chaqueta sobre sus hombros y un cuerpo sentándose a su lado, se dio cuenta que había usado mal el tiempo del verbo.

—¿Debo hacer algo para acompañarte en tus salidas nocturnas, Shikamaru?

Ya no estaba solo.

* * *

 _ **Jhfjeowpoekjfreowpoejfrieopweorjfgf, puta vida lo que me costó este drabble. ¡Quería poner mucho más! Ahora meto ShikaTema a lo bruto porque no puedo evitarlo y ya no forma parte de un reto, so:3 Ay, como espero que hayáis visto. Shikamaru a veces sueña con su padre, porque lo echa de menos. Entonces se levanta y va al cementerio. Pero me imagine que Temari siempre lo cachaba y lo vigilaba. Y una de esas veces, al verlo salir solo con una camiseta de manga corta, le llevó una chaqueta, descubriéndose por fin y pidiéndole a su manera que cuando salga que la deje ir con él. Y yo en modo vihhqwiodifhrejiod, feels.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	7. Morado

_**Este es tu color favorito, amiga, y es uno de los Drabbles que se me ocurrió nada más me lo mandaste. Espero que no te decepcione; te mostraré otra faceta más de Shikamaru que yo amo y adoro con toda mi alma.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Inojin Yamanaka.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad, celos, nostalgia,**_ _morado_ _ **, dorado, atardecer, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

El líder Nara suspiró, agachándose a la altura del pequeño rubio.

—Conozco a tu madre desde que era pequeño, Inojin —el Gennin lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Shikamaru posó una mano en su cabeza—. Es una mujer tan fuerte como tu padre. Juntos, no caerán.

El rubio seguía aun llorando, preocupado; era igual a su hermana. Miró de reojo a un lado y sonrió.

—¿De qué color es la ropa de tu madre?

— _Morado_ …

Más allá de las puertas, Ino venía apoyada en Sai, a salvo. Inojin corrió hacia ellos.

Shikamaru sonrió, nadie derrotaría a su hermana.

* * *

 _ **Quizás se vio un poco raro, pero la cosa es así. Ino tiene una misión y se complica. Shikamaru manda a Sai para que la salvé, ya que éste iría si o si. Inojin está muy preocupado y Shikamaru no le permite ir, pero si se queda apoyándolo y animándolo. Y eso quería mostrar, la relación entre Ino y Shikamaru. Esa relación —para mí— de hermandad eterna.Y ver al Nara en esa faceta me enamora foihjidofij:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	8. Dorado

_**Con este Drabble y el color "dorado" se me ocurrió algo que tenía ganas de meter, así que disfrutarlo:3**_

 _ **Personajes: **__**Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku No, Kankuro Sabaku No, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad, celos, nostalgia, morado,**_ _dorado_ _ **, atardecer, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

No le gustaba Suna, no había casi nubes… y se sentía intimidado por Kankuro y Gaara.

—Shikamaru, eres nuestro invitado; come.

—Gaara-Sama, ya he comi…

—Come, Nara. ¿No querrás comerte mis puñ…?

—¡Shikamaru, ven!

Se dejo llevar por Temari, sintiéndose salvado. Le llevó a la terraza, donde observó unas espectaculares vistas. Aunque no miró la aldea; se fijo en como el cabello suelto de Temari se movía con la arena, haciéndolo ver de un color _dorado_ tan brillante como el Sol.

—¿Sabes? Me empieza a gustar Suna.

Ella lo miró, alzando una ceja; ¿no se metía con su aldea, cierto?

* * *

 _ **Gfjjeieokifjj, me pareció super gracioso meter como Kankuro y Gaara lo amenazaban a su manera. Entonces él se escapaba con Temari, deleitándose con su belleza. Además que iba con el pelo suelto y yo sé que mi Shikamaru eso le puede. Y de repente, le empieza a gustar Suna; aunque no haya nubes:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	9. Atardecer

_**Este Drabble con atardecer está lleno de feels y me ha emocionado hacerlo que ni os imagináis. Dosis de ShikaTema, sorry-not-sorry:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ __ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad, celos, nostalgia, morado, dorado,**_ _atardecer_ _ **, calma.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: **__**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Los gritos que salían de esa habitación provocaban que Shikamaru Nara se preocupase más de lo esperado; no podía estar sentado. Justo en el momento en que creyó que no iba a aguantar más, Tsunade le permitió entrar; justo para el final. Entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de su mujer, besó el dorso de la misma y le dio las fuerzas necesarias.

El _atardecer_ llegó, junto a los gimoteos de un recién nacido de pelo negro y ojos verde azulados, haciendo que una nueva vida diera comienzo.

Shikamaru besó la frente de su mujer y sonrió.

—Gracias, Temari.

* * *

 _ **Ok, *Tem se va a una sala insonorizada para poder gritar de feels sin que nadie la diga nada*. De verdad, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea me dije que no podía ser más perfecta. Es tan hermoso, y no me quiero imaginar ese momento, porque puedo morir. Así que solo lo escribo y muero a medias (?). foiejhwjifje, ay que hermosos son, joder. El parto de Shikadai puede conmigo, yo lo sé.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	10. Calma

_**Y este es el último Drabble. Gracias a todos por vuestros review y favs:3 Posiblemente, actualicé esto según me dé, pero por ahora lo dejare completo. Si se me ocurren mas palabras o me apetecen hacer más los haré, pero me encantaría hacer 50 Drabbles con Shikamaru.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos y Ana, querida, espero que te hayan gustado:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **tranquilidad, celos, nostalgia, morado, dorado, atardecer,**_ _calma_ _ **.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Shikamaru se marchó de madrugada, estaba cansado. Bostezó al subir las escaleras de su casa. Se dirigió a ver como su hijo dormía, pero levantó una ceja al contemplar su habitación vacía. La imagen que vio cuando fue a la habitación que compartía con Temari, lo dejo paralizado.

Las dos personas más importantes de su vida estaban durmiendo juntos, esperándolo con una pancarta de "felicidades". Suspiró tumbándose en medio, besando la frente de ambos. Shikadai se apretó entre sueños a aquel calor tan familiar; Temari se acurrucó en el pecho de su marido.

Shikamaru sonrió, sintiéndose por fin en _calma_.

* * *

 _ **Aquí tenéis vuestra dosis de azúcar y un homenaje a mi amado Shikamaru y su cumpleaños que jamás puedo celebrarxD. Espero que os hayan gustado y ya sabéis, espero vuestras opiniones, favs y follows. Un besazo:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	11. Comienzo

_**Pues aquí vuelvo a las andadas. Y sí, aunque estas palabras ya no me las ha dicho mi queridísima**_ _ **anamicenas**_ _ **, pues igualmente siento que este fic de todos los Drabbles que se me ocurran, serán dedicados a ella. Porque simplemente, eres tan genial que te lo mereces amiga. Quizás sean 50, quizás 100 o quizás 500.**_

 _ **Disfrútalos.**_

 _ **Aviso que las palabras eran en ingles, así que como sabéis tienen más de un significado en español, así que elegí ante mi duda, el primero que me salía en el traductor.**_

 _ **Personaje:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _comienzo_ _ **, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Todo _comienzo_ tenía un final y eso bien lo sabían los Shinobis que habían sobrevivido a la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. Por eso al certificar que sí, que habían ganado, Shikamaru Nara sonrió; mirando obviamente a Naruto. Después abrazó a Ino y Chouji y por último, y de reojo, observó aliviado contemplando que Temari estaba bien.

Entonces, sin contenerse más, se puso de cuclillas, observando aquel edificio que había sido destruido por el Juubi. Miró por unos segundos aquel lugar, para después alzar la vista y esbozar una sonrisa al cielo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Hasta siempre, viejo…

* * *

 _ **Bien, con este Drabble quise retratar que Shikamaru es un personaje que se preocupa antes por los demás que por él mismo —aunque a veces no lo parezca—. Pienso que cuando comprobó que toda la gente que le importaba estaba a salvo, pudo sentirse aliviado y entonces llorar la muerte de su padre.**_

 _ **Siempre te odiaré por esto, Kishimoto, siempre.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	12. Acusación

_**Vamos con otro Drabble. Subiré uno cada vez que se me ocurra:3 Recuerdo que amo los reviews favs y follows. Gracias por tu review Ana, eres un amor mujer:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo,**_ _acusación_ _ **, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—¿Qué ha dicho…?

Shikamaru suspiró. Temari había sonado demasiado amenazante, lo suficiente como para que aquel que protagonizaba esa _acusación_ contra su hijo tragara saliva. El líder Nara posó una mano en el hombro de su mujer, haciéndola ver de esa manera que se ocuparía él; que ella se tranquilizase.

—Soy el líder del Clan Nara, uno de los mejores estrategas del mundo Shinobi, el Consejero del Nanadaime Hokage. Pero sobre todo esto, Shikadai Nara es mi hijo y no permitiré que nadie lo ataque de manera tan vil—centró su mirada, sosegada pero firme, en ese hombre—. Retráctese.

* * *

 _ **Gkfrjeieofijjeodfjnvgjirf, y todos estaréis ahora en modo: "WTF con ella. ¡Necesito un fic de esto para enterarme de que se le acusa a Shikadai!" —por lo menos así me pondría yoxD—. Va, no hace falta que lo pidáis tanto… fjisjdnjcfficjv. Espero que améis este Drabble porque yo lo hago:3**_

 _ **Aquí tenéis el adelanto porque nada mas he terminado de escribir esto, quise hacer un fic basado en este drabble; así que espero que os guste mi idea. El fic se llamara:** "Secretos" **. No será UA, como veis. Y ya no digo más porque aun no lo tengo escritoxD. Intentaré tener bastantes capítulos y así no os hago esperar con las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	13. Preocupado

_**Gracias por los reviews, Yusha, Mis y Ana. Dadme un tiempo para responderos:3**_

 _ **Personajes:** **Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación,**_ _preocupado_ _ **, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Él no era un tipo nervioso. Era alguien que se sentaba en el escritorio del Hokage mientras éste andaba de un lado a otro, nervioso porque su mujer estaba embarazada. _Maldición, ¿por qué todo era tan problemático?_ —se preguntó Shikamaru Nara mientras andaba de un lado a otro en las puertas de la aldea.

—Tranquilízate, Shikamaru, ¡tu mujer es Temari _, 'ttebayo_!

—Ya sé, pero no puedo evitar estar _preocupado_. Esa mujer problemática…

—¿A quién demonios llamas problemática? ¿Eh, vago?

Shikamaru se giró hacia ella, quien estaba apoyada en su abanico; visiblemente agotada. Entonces, simplemente la besó.

Vaya si era problemática.

* * *

 _ **¿Y qué os pareció este? Quise mostrar a Shikamaru preocupado porque Temari estaba de misión y no volvía. Y algo extraño, a Naruto sosegándolo, impidiendo que vaya tras ella. Pienso que si no llega a existir Sasuke, Shikaamru y Naruto hubieran sido mejores amigos. Igual que para mí lo son Shikadai y Boruto, mejores amigos. A Mitsuki le veo extrañoxD.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	14. Copo de Nieve

_**Aquí tenéis nuevo Drabble, subiré otro también aparte de este.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado,**_ _copo de nieve_ _ **, niebla, llama, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

El invierno había llegado a Konoha. Shikamaru Nara maldecía entre dientes al maldito frío y a la maldita nieve que no lo dejaba tranquilo; no podía dormir, maldición. Al pasar por la floristería Yamanaka sonrió al ver a Ino intentando cerrar. Se acercó y la ayudó a hacerlo.

—Gracias, Shikamaru. ¿No has dormido nada, cierto?

—Hace frío _, mendokusei_.

—Shikamaru, eres un soso.

Ino le agarró del brazo y tiró de él, abroncándolo por ser tan poco comunicativo y haciendo que la siguiera a trompicones, impidiendo que su amigo se quitara un _copo de nieve_ de la punta de su nariz.

* * *

 _ **Fjheidifjjewio, amo está puta relación de amistad. Porque sí, para mí son amigos todo hermosos. Y aunque a muchos les parezca esto una escena ShikaIno, para mí no lo es, para mí solo es una escena de dos mejores amigos. Me pareció tan adorable porque me imaginé que mientras Ino lo abroncaba Shikamaru observaba fijamente aquel copo de nieve que estaba en su nariz, el cual no le apetecía moverse para quitárselo. Me parece algo tan de un vago que muero cjdhsidjnejkidjf.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	15. Niebla

_**A ver qué os parece este. No me hago responsable de contestar preguntas a este Drabble(?) nejeijeejfd.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Naruto.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve,**_ _niebla_ _ **, llama, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—Maldición, ¡Shikamaru, ¿qué hacemos?!

El Nara frunció el ceño, observando como esa extraña _niebla_ llenaba más el lugar a cada segundo. Ésta se había colado por las puertas del lugar donde sucedía la reunión de Kages, y lo malo es que era tóxica; desmayaba a aquel que se exponía a ella por un tiempo.

—Necesitamos crear una vía de salida —contestó mirando a Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro? Eso hará que…

—Por ahora no tenemos un plan mejor… —habló mientras observaba a los Kages y sus guardaespaldas desmayados.

—¡Así sea, _'ttebayo_!

Aunque la pared se hizo pedazos, ambos cayeron.

 _Aquello estaba sucediendo._

* * *

 _ ***Tras escribir esto, Tem se va a su estudio y cierra la puerta con llave, evitando así todo tipo de cuestión*. Hermoso Drabble, ¿cierto? A veces pienso que hago Drabbles-fics. Y me odio por ello(?)xDD. Pues eso, hermoso:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	16. Llama

_**Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Mirai Sarutobi.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla,**_ _llama_ _ **, formal, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **98.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—¡Tío Shikamaru, acabé el entrenamiento! ¡Te dije que lo haría! —El líder Nara levantó la mirada de los papeles y observó a aquella que consideraba su sobrina. Suspiró y se levantó—. ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, Mirai, te daré un regalo; sígueme.

Se dirigieron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, aquel en donde solía entrenar el equipo de Asuma. Miró a la hija de su Sensei, llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y tomó un paquete que entregó a la Sarutobi.

—Es hora de que tú portes la _llama_ de tu padre, la voluntad del fuego.

Shikamaru sonrió.

* * *

 _ **No se me ocurría nada más, pero no sé lo vi hermoso djjisdkj. Adivinad que le entregó Shikamaru a Mirai:3 Gracias por los reviews, a quien no le haya contestado en nada lo hago.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	17. Formal

_**Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama,**_ _formal_ _ **, compañero/a, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **99.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—Esto, Shikamaru, no significa que haya algo _formal_ entre nosotros, ¿comprendes? —Temari no supo como terminó decir aquella frase; un gemido brotó de sus labios.

—Ya sé, mujer, ya sé. Pero por ahora —estableció mientras la aupaba y la dejaba sobre la mesa—, esto es todo lo que necesito.

—No te enamores de mí, vago —habló ella, apretando su coleta mientras que él se dedicaba a desabotonar su blusa y ocuparse de sus senos—; odio lo cursi.

—¿Enamorarme? No jodas mujer, eso sería problemático.

Ella sonrió, alzando la cabeza del chico y atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

—Sí, lo sería.

* * *

 _ **Jofijdeodkijdedofijj, ok, ni puta idea de cómo que salió esto. Pero es ShikaTema y me enamora igual. Hace tiempo que quería meter una escena lime/lemon así que aquí está. Pienso que ellos son de ocultar las cosas, así que siempre he escrito ShikaTema pensando que lo que dicen no es todo lo que piensan. Que siempre hablan en pos de mantener su orgullo intacto, con bromas que ocultan la realidad, negando la mayor; eso es lo que transmití yo aquí. Espero que se me haya entendido(?).**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	18. Compañero

_**Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _**Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal,**_ _compañero_ _ **, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—Deberías comer más, Shikamaru, te quedarás en los huesos.

—No tengo hambre, Chouji —no era que no le gustase la comida de Yahiniku Q, solamente no tenía hambre. Observó de reojo al Akimichi, quien comía a una velocidad abismal; suspiró—. ¿No preguntaras?

—¿Quieres que pregunte?

—Que problemático… —sabía que su amigo esperaba que él se lo dijera, nunca le presionaba—. Voy a ser padre —Chouji le miró, sin palabras— y estoy asustado.

—¿Solo era eso? Serás un padre fantástico, Shikamaru. No sé porque te preocupas, solo observa a Mirai; además, Temari sabe lo que se hace.

—Gracias, _compañero_.

* * *

 _ **Y ea, otro Drabble con mi Chouji. Pienso que el Akimichi no solo es sincero con Shikamaru, sino que le dice las palabras exactas para que el cerebro del Nara haga "click" y se dé cuenta de su estupidez. Porque Shikamaru, Mirai es genial; y Temari siempre te ha elegido a ti. Que problemático eres:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	19. Moverse

_**Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero,**_ _moverse_ _ **, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 _Moverse_ era problemático.

Pero tenía que hacer la compra, sino Temari lo regañaría al no tener comida. Que si no se movía y sus actos le influían a su hijo…

—Papá, compremos esos tomates; parecen buenos.

Observó a su hijo encogerse de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; como él. El líder Nara miró aquellos tomates y al ver el precio bufó.

—Son caros; miremos otros.

—Mamá se enfadara.

Frenó sus pasos y suspiró, encaminándose hacia aquel puesto.

— _Mendokusei_ …

Shikadai se carcajeó por lo bajo. Shikamaru maldecía esa actitud, demostraba cuanto se parecía a su mujer.

* * *

 _ **Aojhfowijefioeijhfuioreijhjfioiejhwjieodfihw, me imagino a Shikadai y Shikamaru comprando en el mercado, y me imagino a un Shikamaru tacaño. Su hijo al ver unos tomates buenos le parece bien comprarlos y al ver que su padre no quiere, le recuerda que su madre, o sea Temari, se enfadaría si llevara tomates más baratos pero menos buenos. ¡Muero!xD diejkifdje.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	20. Plata

**_Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3 Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dado review y favorito, porque en verdad me hacen feliz con cada review o fav o follow. ¡Sois un amor!_**

 ** _Personajes: Shikamaru Nara, Shikadai Nara, Sarada Uchiha, resto de la nueva generación._**

 ** _Palabras: comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, _**_plata_ ** _, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro._**

 ** _Número de palabras del Drabble: 100._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

—¡Shikamaru-san! ¡Cuéntenos la historia de nuevo!

El líder Nara cerró un ojo y miró a aquellos niños de unos 6 años, incluido su propio hijo. Después suspiró y se acarició su pequeña barba.

—Ya os la conté, mendokusei.

—¡Queremos oírla de nuevo, Shikamaru-san!

Éste suspiró ante las palabras de Sarada.

—Papa, cuéntanosla; no me dejaran dormir.

Shikamaru sonrió, detectando que escondía ese orgullo de su hijo. Tomó la cadena con un anillo de su cuello, dejándola en la mesa.

—Un 18 de Septiembre de hace 7 años con este anillo de _plata_ le pedí matrimonio a Temari. Esa mujer problemática…

* * *

 ** _Este pequeño drabble tiene taaaaaantas pequeñas cosas que es el motivo por el que lo amé. La pequeña barba de Shikamaru:3; el orgullo de Shikadai diciendo que contara la historia de cómo Shikamaru le pidió matrimonio a Temari, para que sus amigos le dejaran dormir sin reconocer que él deseaba oírla de nuevo, ¡pareciéndose tanto a Temari que muero! ; Shikamaru dándose cuenta de esto, sacando el anillo de plata que colgaba de su cuello; el 18 de Septiembre, mi puto cumpleañosxDD, ok me inventé esto fijwifjej3iejfr; y las edades…_**

 ** _Este último tema lo calcule en modo que si en el 700 Shikamaru tiene unos 33 años, Shikadai 12; y en el Drabble, Shikadai tiene 6 pues Shikamaru tendrá 27. Y me imagino que Shikamaru y Temari se casaron a los 20, pues tuvieron a Shikadai un añito después, jifeejnfeijf0e._**

 ** _Sorry me dieron muchos feeels con este drabble. Gracias por leer:3_**

 ** _Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	21. Preparado

**_Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3 Este drabble es de continuación de un drabble mas. Me ha costado subir ambos drabbles, porque como me he cambiado de ordenador es una putada. Gracias Mis por tu ayuda:3_**

 ** _Personajes:_** ** _Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No._**

 ** _Palabras:_** ** _comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata,_** _preparado_ _ **, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 ** _Número de palabras del Drabble:_** ** _100._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

Todo aquello había sido _preparado_ , planeado para emboscarlos. Tanto él como ella estaban rodeados. Ambos estaban sin armas, casi sin chakra, y aquellos rebeldes de la Cascada eran alrededor 4. Ellos habían acabado con mas de 5.

—La hermana del Kazekage y el consejero del Rokudaime acorralados. ¡Quien lo diría!

—¿No vas a pelear, cobarde?

Shikamaru miró mal a Temari, sería orgullosa. Cuando vio al Ninja desaparecer, bufó y tiró una bomba de humo, para después ir con ella al suelo. Sonrió tomando su mano; ella sintió como él sangraba de su estómago.

—Tú…

—Cuídate, mujer problemática.

Temari desapareció, apareciendo una nube de humo por ella.

* * *

 ** _Ok, este drabble me costó la puta vida. ¡Lo juro! Quería poner tanto esto tendrá continuación, será como un drabble I que será continuado por el drabble II, véase el siguiente que publique: el 22. Solo tendrá este drabble la continuación. Os lo juro que últimamente se me van a la locura los drabblesxDD._**

 ** _Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	22. Conocimiento

**_Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3 Este drabble es la continuación del anterior drabble:3._**

 ** _Personajes: _****_Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga._**

 ** _Palabras: _****_comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado,_** _conocimiento_ _ **, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 ** _Número de palabras del Drabble: _****_100._**

 ** _Disclaimer: _****_Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

—¡Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ino… —La de Suna se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Ino y Hinata; Sai y Naruto venían tras ellas—. Mierda, mi cabeza...

—Eso es…

El susurro de Sai señalando a lo que estaba al lado de la rubia, les obligó a todos a observar aquel pergamino abierto… era de tele-transporte. Temari abrió los ojos, asustada como nunca. Por unos momentos no poseía el _conocimiento_ de lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora lo recordaba…

—No… ¡Naruto, tele-transpórtate…!

Entonces el cuerpo del Nara cayó al suelo, apareciendo de repente.

—No puede ser cierto…

Shikamaru no respiraba.

* * *

 ** _ofkneojnforkjfkoreo4k, ok, matadme por la continuación. En serio escribo estos drabbles y me tiró al dramón. Doy asco, lo sé. ooijhjidjidjxD Y no habrá más continuación, sorry-not-sorry(?). Nah os prometo que el siguiente drabble será hermoso —o eso intentaréxDD._**

 ** _Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	23. Negación

**_Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3 Viendo que se me deseaba matar —yo lo siento, pero amo el drama y la angustiaxD— esta es la tercera y —de verdad— última parte._**

 ** _Personajes:_** ** _Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade Senju, Naruto Uzumaki._**

 ** _Palabras:_** ** _comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento,_** _negación_ _ **, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 ** _Número de palabras del Drabble:_** ** _100._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

Ino estaba dándole primeros auxilios, mientras Naruto había acudido a llamar a la Hokage. Temari no se movía, sus piernas no le hacían caso. Solo observaba como Ino gritaba al cuerpo inerte de Shikamaru. La Hokage llegó, adquiriendo un semblante serio —pero preocupado— al observar al Nara en el suelo. Frenó la mano de la Yamanaka, dándole a entender lo que la de Suna se imaginaba.

No, no lo aceptaría; Temari estaba en _negación_.

Se agachó al lado del Nara, mirándole fríamente.

—¿Te atreves a hacerme esto, bebé llorón?

—Que problemática, no pretendo morir aún.

Tsunade sonrió, observando como Temari lo abrazaba para posteriormente golpearlo.

* * *

 ** _ujidjnsioskm, quiero decir que no me dejáis hacer mi drama a gusto -.- , nah mirad un final todo feliz:3 Si, Yusha estaba en lo cierto… porque me matabais, malas pécoras todas jajajjajajjaja._**

 ** _A ver, aquí es obvio —para mí(?)— que se vio que Tsunade frenó a Ino porque Shikamaru volvía a respirar, pero Temari pensaba que con eso le decía que Shikamaru estaba muerto; que ya no se le podía reanimar. Y por eso va donde él para pegarle hasta que reaccione (?) porque no podía aceptar que muriera. Y entonces yo me imagino aun Shikamaru con un ojo cerrado y mirándola con una media sonrisa a lo "¿morir para que tú me persigas hasta el cielo? Tsk, que problemática, prefiero seguir viviendo". Pfokdeodjnejwiokdjf:3_**

 ** _Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	24. Viento

**_Nuevo Drabble, me aparezco ante vosotros:3_**

 ** _Personajes:_** ** _Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kankuro Sabaku No._**

 ** _Palabras:_** ** _comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación,_** _viento_ _ **, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 ** _Número de palabras del Drabble:_** ** _100._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Que os guste._**

* * *

Se encontraban reunidos en Yahiniku, celebrando una reunión de amigos tras la guerra. Allí estaban desde Shino hasta los hermanos Sabaku No.

—¡Sakura-chan el elemento Tierra es genial, _'ttebayo_! Pero me pregunto… Shikamaru, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

El Nara bufó, esperaba librarse de responder cual era su elemento favorito, pero al parecer no tenía tanta suerte.

—Controlo las sombras, no tengo elemento preferido.

—¡Vamos Shikamaru, di alguno!

Éste suspiró, resignándose a contestar.

—Si tuviera que elegir, diría que el _viento_.

Temari le observó con una sonrisa, bebiendo de su taza de té; Shikamaru se sonrojó.

—¡Lo sabía!

—No entiendo porque le gusta mi elemento, _'ttebayo_ …

—¡Te mataré, Nara!

* * *

 ** _Akjfeowenfodejnfie, amé hacer este drabble. Quien dice "¡Lo sabía!" es Ino, por si acasoxD. Y obvio que quien lo amenaza es Kankuro. Naruto se cree que va por él fiebjiodfjnjeiwojngofjnxDDD. Lol amé hacerlo._**

 ** _Se despide TemariAckerman06._**


	25. Orden

_**Vuelvo con una nueva palabra. Hoy os colgaré un par de éstos si me es posible. Cuando termine las palabras lo dejaré completo.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento,**_ _orden_ _ **, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Desde siempre Shikamaru se había dicho que todo tenía un _orden_ , un modo de ser y de nacer. Sobre todo para ese mundo. Pero a lo largo de su vida había descubierto que aquello era falso. Cuando vio a Temari abrazar a su hermano, tras el final de la guerra, supo que a veces el orden del mundo no se mantendría igual. Lo mismo pensó cuando Sasuke y Naruto volvieron de su batalla con un brazo menos.

Porque sino Gaara y Sasuke se habrían sumido en la oscuridad.

Naruto había determinado un nuevo orden.

Y Shikamaru no dudaría en seguirle.

* * *

 _ **Quería hacer este Drabble en torno al pensamiento de Shikamaru respecto al orden que está tomando el mundo. Dándose cuenta que todo acababa en la misma persona: Naruto. Me parece un drabble precioso, y ha sido genial para mí hacerlo, porque siento que Shikamaru no pensaría de otra manera. Porque todos los caminos llevan a Naruto. Jfwokvjfkde.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews! Sorry a quien no respondí, pero que sepa que se lo agradezco de corazón; ¡amo leeros! Un besazo:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	26. Gracias

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro Sabaku No, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden,**_ _gracias_ _ **, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

—No quiero oír nada, Nara; no seas niñato. Al final mi hermana iba a tener razón sobre ti.

El nombrado bufó, pero con el brazo en cabestrillo* se puso a su lado en el mirador de Suna; esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Me salvaste, debería…

—Solo lo hice por Temari. No creas que lo hice por que te considere mi amigo o algo… —apartó la cabeza, maldiciéndose por pasar vergüenza— idiota.

Shikamaru suspiró, pero su sonrisa no se evaporó.

— _Gracias_ por salvarme la vida.

—¡Te dije que no me lo agradecieras, Nara!

Temari, escondida, dejó que una sonrisa cubriera sus labios.

* * *

 _ **Este drabble me pareció hermoso, ojhdwijdfcid9eijdfiejdfie. Siento que Kankuro considera a Shikamaru un amigo —aunque no lo reconozca por su orgullo—, y que lo salvó de la muerte no solo por Temari, sino por eso también. Y Shikamaru lo sabe, aunque hace como si no y por eso se lo agradece. Me imagine a Temari en la pared dentro del edificio del Kazekage que da al mirador del mismo, no escondida, pero digamos que no queriendo interrumpir.**_

 _ ***Con el brazo en cabestrillo:**_ _ **me refiero a con el brazo escayolado, vamos. Pero sujeto por un pañuelo al hombro, o sea fijenjidfje. Espero que se me entienda.**_

 _ **Amé este drabble.**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros reviews y demás de nuevo:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	27. Mirada

_**Bueno, este el ultimo drabble que colgare el día de hoy. Cuando vuelva a tener inspiración seguiré escribiendo, ¡el siguiente será verano!**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias,**_ _mirada_ _ **, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Tenía esa _mirada_ ; y Shikamaru lo sabía.

Conocía de sobra que el Kazekage no era muy expresivo —aun mas al pasar con él varios… momentos familiares realmente incomodos—. Pero cuando ponía esa mirada, él realmente tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

Por lo menos, podía decidir donde morir.

—¿Discutiste con mi hermana?

—Solo… —se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas— tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo.

—¿Tan grave como para que volviera a Suna así?

—En realidad… Tsk…

—Arréglalo, no me gusta ver a Temari así — _Traducción: te mataré si no lo haces._

Ahora ambos hermanos le matarían.

 _Que problemático_.

* * *

 _ **jifej2iednei9wjdniwej necesitaba poner un drabble donde a Shikamaru le impusiera Gaara, porque pienso que es así. Y creo que si alguna vez Shikamaru la cagó —que seguro que lo hizoxD— ella se marcharía a Suna, él la seguiría y Kankuro y Gaara lo amenazarían.**_

 _ **La parte de "traducción", ocurre en el pensamiento de Shikamaru, ya que él tradujo la frase de Gaara según lo que pensaba fhe3uiefjeixD.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews y demás, besazos:3**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	28. Verano

_**¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, el caloh' fihewuehfejwijefxDD.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada,**_ _verano_ _ **, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Lo odiaba.

Shikamaru Nara odiaba el _verano_. El calor era insoportable y se pasaba los días tumbado a la sombra de un árbol. Se moría de calor. Temari le dijo que no tenía ni idea del verano de Suna. En resumen, le llamó quejica. Pero demonios, prefería el frío; no podía mirar así las nubes.

De repente, mientras descansaba a la sombra de un árbol de Konoha, se vio completamente empapado. Alzó la cabeza, indignado, para ver como Temari sonreía divertida sujetando un cubo de agua.

—¿No tenías calor?

—Que problemática, mujer; no se te puede decir nada.

—Serás quejica.

* * *

 _ **IJidjnjdfndewjidjf, se me hizo tan gracioso este drabble. Me imagino a Shikamaru todo molesto de pie, mientras se veía empapado. Observando después con mala cara a Temari y ella bufando, llamándole quejica. Sorry. Es ShikaTema, no lo puedo evitar fidjwjidjeif.**_

 _ **Miles de gracias por leer y por los revews. ¡Os amo!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	29. Transformación

_**¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Shikadai Nara, Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano,**_ _transformación_ _ **, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Shikamaru estaba asombrado ante su hijo. Podía hacer el Kage-Kubishibari No Jutsu sin él habérselo mostrado jamás. No evitó sonreír, aquello significaba que su retoño le observaba como él había observado a su padre. Su _transformación_ había sido fabulosa, se había convertido en un gran Ninja; se sentía orgulloso. Decidió mantenerse todavía escondido, su hijo podría ocuparse.

—Shikadai, ¿cuándo aprendiste eso, ' _ttebasa_?

El ninja que amenazaba a Boruto con una espada cayó desmayado, Shikadai sonrió.

—Mendokusei, deberías aprender a proteger tu trasero, Boruto.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

Shikamaru sonrió al sentir la mano de Naruto en su hombro. También él estaba orgulloso.

* * *

 _ **Tenía tantas ganas de hacer un drabble así, que mostrase lo orgulloso que sentiría Shikamaru de su hijo. Obviamente Shikamaru no se hubiera esperado que hubiese controlado esa técnica con solo observarlo, pero demonios, hablamos del hijo de Shikamaru y Temari; ¡dos putos genios! Maldito Shikadai dheufvhejifj. Lo amo en verdah'. La técnica usada por Shikadai es el "Jutsu de Sombra estrangulante", vamos el usado por Shikamaru contra Tayuya, por ejemplo.**_

 _ **Y me encanta poner a Shikadai con la personalidad cansada de Shikamaru, pero no deja de tener esa forma directa de decir las cosas de Temari. Para mí sería así, porque ya se vio como en el 700 trataba a su tío Gaara sin "respeto" y Temari le echaba la bronca fueh3ueidrheb3jiedrj. Juro que grité, lo prometo.**_

 _ **En fin de nuevo miles de gracias por los reviews y os mando besazos.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	30. Temblar

_**¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación,**_ _temblar_ _ **, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

Estaba nervioso; temblaba _._

Pero sabía que eso no era excusa. Demonios, ¿cómo no _temblar_ cuando Temari estaba sobre él —se suponía que cubriéndolo de kunais que pasaban sobre ellos— y su camiseta no cubría lo suficiente como para evitar que se vieran sus…?

—¡Shikamaru, concéntrate, necesitamos un maldito plan!

Agitó la cabeza y la miró. Supo por sus facciones que estaba enfadada; lo entendía. Al ver como varios kunais iban a caer sobre ellos, rodó hacía la derecha llevándosela con él y poniéndose encima.

—Serás problemática, ni siquiera pensar me dejas.

Temari levantó una ceja confundida; segundos después sonrió, perversa.

* * *

 _ **Juro que este fue uno de los drabbles que más me costó, ¡me salían 107 palabras! Maldición, ni idea de cómo lo quedé en 100, pero lo conseguí. Dios, amé este drabble. ¿Os cansáis del ShikaTema? Yo no así que dijejicjfeiodijeidj:3**_

 _ **Reconozco que la principio quise hacer un lime y me salió esto. No me arrepiento la verdah', pero fjehhfieheideji, fue hermoso. Temari es una mujer realmente inteligente, perversa, y no dudo que se lo imaginó; ¡porque yo me imagine a Shikamaru ligeramente sonrojado al decirle eso! Pero claro, no puedo ponerlo por las palabras.**_

 _ **De nuevo os agradezco por los reviews. Besazos y que estéis genial, amores.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	31. Anochecer

_**¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar,**_ _anochecer_ _ **, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

El _anochecer_ llegó y Shikamaru seguía sentado en el taburete junto a la cama; llevaba en la habitación alrededor de cinco horas. La razón era simple: Shikadai estaba enfermo. Mientras Temari le preparaba algo para que comiese, le compraba medicinas y llamaba a Sakura, él se había quedado a su lado; cuidándolo. No era capaz de moverse, le preocupaba su hijo.

Escuchó los pasos de Temari, y Shikamaru se inclinó sobre su cama, despertándolo de su letargo con suaves movimientos.

—¿Papá…?

—Despierta Shikadai, tienes que comer.

Estaba seguro de que recuperaría, no se movería de ahí hasta que lo hiciese.

* * *

 _ **ifjejifj3ier, ok, intentad no morir de amor, ¿bien? Pensé en esto porque veo a Shikamaru quedándose en la habitación cuidando de su hijo, casi sin comer aunque Temari le insistiera en lo contrario. Ella sería quien prepararía todo, porque sabía que Shkadai no estaría mejor cuidado que por Shikamaru. Padre amoroso-on. Shoro' djewjidjfdejd.**_

 _ **Miles de besos, gracias por vuestros reviews. Os amo y os iré contestando poco a poco. Gracias por tal cantidad de lecturas que lleva el fic, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, y gracias por vuestros favs y follows. ¡Quedan nueve palabras!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	32. Enfado

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer,**_ _enfado_ _ **, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

.

* * *

.

—Temari…

Nada. Era la tercera vez que la llamaba y seguía leyendo ese maldito libro. Suspiró, rascándose la nuca; harto. Se acercó y le quitó el libro de la manos. Deseó recibir un grito, ¡lo que fuera! Ella le miró reprobatoriamente y se levantó. Él bufó, eso iba a ser problemático…

—¿Aun seguirás sin hablarme? Tsk, tu _enfado_ es ilógico, mujer. ¡Estás embarazada! Son tres días a la intemperie, Temari, maldición.

Cuando la observó acercarse con el ceño fruncido creyó haber triunfado. Ella solo le arrebató el libro y le miró furiosa.

—Piérdete a preparar tu maleta. Salimos mañana.

—¿Eh?

.

* * *

.

 _ **ivufeioejfoiepej, bien, me explico. Temari está embarazada, como puse, y quería ir a ver a sus hermanos. Obviamente me imagino que esto ocurría al principio del embarazo, apenas unas semanas tras enterarse ambos padres. Por lo que me imagine a Shikamaru "histérica", djehfuijeh3ejfvfeidfjfxD, y A Temari "oh, por Dios, no pasara nada, vago". Y bueh pues discutieron, y Temari quería irse sola.**_

 _ **Pero entonces Shikamaru sabiendo esto fue a hablar con ella de nuevo varias veces, hasta la vez que narré yo. Shikamaru al ver como le ignoraba con ese libro, decidió intentarlo de nuevo y está vez Temari tomó otra decisión para que al menos se callase y la hiciese caso; y entendiese que no cambiaría de parecer. Y la decisión era que lo acompañase.**_

 _ **Es decir al principio iban a ir juntos pero luego como Temari le oye ponerse "histérica", pues no. Pero al final cambia de idea, ignorándole por ciertoxD, y por ello Shikamaru se queda "wtf no me refería a eso". Idhewidcjfhejiodfjneofjv, me pareció hiper gracioso y por eso esta nota de autor es larga, quería poneros la situación que me imaginé y que no me entraba con solo cien palabras fehjifjeifoihxD.**_

 _ **Me gustaría que me dijeseis que entendisteis sin la explicación de mis notas y si era lo que pensabais tras leerlas. Jfhewijdnfjeijfv, me da curiosidad. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado. Besos y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo. Valoro muchísimo a la gente que pierde un poco de su tiempo comentándome, gracias de corazón:3.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	33. Mil

_**Me aparezco tras mucho tiempo, y debo de deciros que este fic de drabbles quedara completo en 40. No descarto reabrirlo en un futuro, pero por ahora lo cerrare cuando acabe las 7 palabras que quedan, sin contar esta claro. Sera el primero que termine.**_

 _ **Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado,**_ _mil_ _ **, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

.

—¡Deja de hablar cuando no sabes, Naruto!

—¡Pero es que el precio…!

—¡No puede escatimar en gastos si quiere que Temari acepte!

—¡Por Dios, Ino! ¡Llevo años viéndoles juntos, no le rechazara!

—Que problemático…

El Nara suspiró, deseando que pararan esa absurda discusión sobre…

—¿¡Y tú que sabes!? ¡Con _ese_ que dices que le compre seguro lo hará!

—¡El que tú dices vale demasiado caro!

—¡Para un anillo de compromiso _mil_ quinientos yenes no es caro, maldición!

Cuando les vio mirarse con rabia, Shikamaru suspiró de nuevo y les separó.

—Suficiente, ya me decidí por el de la piedra verde-azulada.

.

 _ **Y esto es lo que te sale cuando tienes una palabra como mil. Foireifjeijf, igual me imagine el anillo y me gustó (?). Y me parece super bonito imaginarme a Shikamaru yendo a ver anillos con Naruto e Ino. En un principio iba a ir solo con Ino, pero Naruto les vio y se les unió. Pls, Chouji hubiera ido, pero según mi mente le dijo a Shikamaru que mejor fuese con Ino porque ella si sabía de esas cosas. Y sí, el de la piedra verde-azulada —color de los ojos de Temari obviously— vale mas caro que el que dice InoxDD.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y dejarme reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	34. Exterior

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Kurenai Yuhi.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil,**_ _exterior_ _ **, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

—Kurenai… No sabía que estarías por aquí.

Ella sonrió tras poner amapolas sobre su tumba.

—Es tiempo de sonrisas. Debía visitarle.

—Ya quería contemplar un _exterior_ así —dijo él, dejando un cigarro sobre la tumba de su maestro—. A Asuma le encantaría.

—Sí, y también le gustaría saber porque lo es.

Él se rascó la nuca, cerrando un ojo.

—Supongo que Kurenai tiene razón... Imagino que te gustara saber que me caso. Este momento merece que tome esta decisión. No puedo dejar escapar a Temari... Tendré una vida llena de problemas. Apuesto a que estás riéndote; es problemático, Asuma.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **hdjjdfnjefjvb, puta vida me salían 188 palabras:) Peor me quedé en 100 o sea que perfecto. En fin estoy viva y aquí os traigo la continuación, colgaré uno por día hasta los 40. Ya vuelvo a estar activa:3.**_

 _ **Tenía ganas de hacer un drabble así hermoso, quise meter una metáfora rara pero me gustó dhduiudjeidfje. Espero que a vosotros también. Besazos:**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	35. Invierno

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior,**_ _invierno_ _ **, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Aquellos ojos que amaba le miraban, solo que esta vez los ojos de su primogénito reflejaban el frío helado que provocaba aquel _invierno_ en el _País del Fuego_.

Observó a Shikadai, quien no paraba de temblar. El líder Nara maldijo, cubriéndole tras un árbol con su propio cuerpo para darle calor. Se agachó y posó una mano en su frente; suspirando, le cubrió con su abrigo. No podía enfermarse allí. Demonios, solo había ido con él al Templo del Fuego. El clima fue peor de lo que pensó.

—No tardaremos en llegar a casa más de 10 minutos. Aguanta, hijo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **jcfdeidjciwikwjdiew, quizá os parece sosísimo, pero amé este drabble. Ver la preocupación de Shikamaru, como ha crecido, como cuida de Shikadai y como se culpa a sí mismo—o eso veo yo(?)jfejknjnoip— por haber pensado que el clima no era tan malo como para hacer esa misión. Dios, me parece tan hermoso. *fangirlea y vuela ***_

 _ **Recuerdo, no por hacerme auto-publicidad —wtf que es eso(?)xD— ni nada parecido, que en nada continuaré "Pesadilla" un ShikaTema. Ahora en serio, lo digo por si alguien se quiere pasar y así ve que yo tardo, pero siempre cumplo ala hora de terminar mis fics ***_ _ **se lo auto-impuso cuando entró en ff**_ _ ***.**_

 _ **Aless**_ _ **, eres genial, ¿lo sabías no? Gracias por leerme siempre querida amiga. En nada me tendrás fisgando tus historias, por cierto.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews. Ya sabéis que siempre os leo, cosa que es de mis favoritas, y que en nada me pondré a contestaros.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	36. Diamante

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno,**_ _diamante_ _ **, cartas, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

—Una mujer como yo no quiere un diamante, Shikamaru.

—Que problemática, mujer.

Ella suspiró. Tras unos segundos se dio la vuelta, tomando su mano.

—Son unos pendientes hermosos, seguro que a tu madre le gustarán —cerró la pequeña caja y le dio un beso en los labios a su prometido.

—Temari… —pronunció, mientras la veía alejarse de él.

—Que no queramos diamantes, no significa que no los deseemos —sonrió—. Aunque en mi caso prefiero otro regalo de compromiso. Usa tu cabeza, Shikamaru, prefiero cientos de cosas antes que unos pendientes que me pondría únicamente para cenar con tu madre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **hfwidhcfeihfvfiej, AMÉ este drabble. Siento que Temari no es una mujer material, sino una mujer que prefiere cosas más simples, alguien que no quiere oros cuando puede tener felicidad sin necesidad de éstos. No sé, no me la imagino aceptando unos pendientes de diamantes (?).**_

 _ **La verdad que amé este drabble porque me considero ultra identificada con la frase de Temari de "**_ _Que no queramos diamantes, no significa que no los deseemos"_ _**porque sí, joder, llevar unos pendientes de diamantes, por ejemplo, es como "guau". Pero no es algo que queramos en sí, sino más bien algo que vemos en la distancia y que nos parece bonito, que quizá nos sentiríamos más geniales con ellos. Sin embargo, luego si los tenemos sabemos que nos los pondremos una o dos veces al año. O al menos yo pienso como Temari.**_

 _ **Aunque creo que a ella no le gustarían de ninguna manera, no sé, la veo que como hija de un Kazekage y hermana de otro, ha tenido que ser rica por demonios y pienso que estaría harta de lujos(?). Y en mi caso, meh, me gustan pero no les quiero ni necesito. Me quedo mirándoles un ratito y ya me voyxD. En fin me fui del tema muchísimo, sorry por ello. Podéis ignorarme si queréis (?).**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	37. Cartas

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante,**_ _cartas_ _ **, promesa, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Saltó el ultimo tejado que le separaba del edificio del Kazekage, observando como las _cartas_ le habían sido enviadas justo a tiempo. Junto sus manos mientras caía justo en el momento en el que la espada caía sobre el cuello del Kazekage. Escuchó el grito de ambos hermanos y sonrió, porque había llegado a tiempo.

—Kagemane No Jutsu, completo.

—Shikamaru…

—¡Vago!

El Nara sonrió, sabiendo que Temari sonreiría. Igual le alegró escuchar a Kankuro. Pero la mirada que le dirigió el Kazekage, girando su cabeza hacia él, le hizo sonreír también.

—Llegaste…

—No podía dejar que dañarán a mi cuñado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **hgreiwsjdhiwjdi, aquí os presento otro. Porque una amiga mía me instó a hacerlo con Gaara so aquí esta. BionicaRouge, leedla es una autora maravillosa. De veras, de las mejores que he leído en la página. Me basé en un momento del Gaara Hiden, no me acuerdo lo que pasaba pero sé que Shikamaru acudía a ayudar fjdehjidfcjndeeodfjc. Creo que salvaba a Temari (?).**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	38. Promesa

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Kankuro Sabaku No y Shikadai Nara.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas,**_ _promesa_ _ **, simple, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Es una _promesa_?

—Lo es, mocoso.

Shikamaru observó como su hijo de apenas 5 años se marchaba del lugar donde estaban él y Kankuro.

—No ilusiones a mi hijo.

—¡Eh! Deberías confiar mas en mí, cuñado.

—No es que mis fuentes me animen a ello.

—Tsk, tus fuente-… ¿¡Fueron mis hermanos!? —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa—. ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? ¡Puedo perfectamente ir con mi sobrino a comprar un helado!

—La heladería está cerca de la casa d-

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas, Nara!

Kankuro ya se había despistado una vez, y Shikamaru quería asegurarse.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Me hizo mazo gracia imaginarme la situación en la que Kankuro prometa a su sobrino de ir con él a por un helado y a dar la vuelta a la aldea, véase a Suna, y Gaara y Temari no lo crean oportuno porque creen que Kankuro se perderá porque cerca esta la casa de su novia:). Fjhewi9ijfhfjiw9ijfi9eowijedhfv, la novia a vuestra elección (?). Me imaginé que en otra ocasión ya se había despistado y Shikadai había vuelto a casa por sí mismoxD.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	39. Simple

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa,**_ _simple_ _ **, futuro.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Mujer, no empieces.

Temari se encogió de hombros mientras acababa de abrocharse las sandalias.

—Entonces no preguntes.

El apenas en unos minutos nuevo líder Nara, se rascó la nuca. Tomó la mano de ella.

—Maldición, solo dime.

—Es demasiado _simple_.

—¿Es porque no llevo corbata?

—Quizá —ella sonrió, acabándole de poner la corbata—. Aunque aun te falta algo.

—Llegaremos tard-.

No pudo decir más cuando, de un tirón de su corbata, la mujer con la que llevaba casado apenas un año le besó.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Será problemático, pero podemos retrasarnos unos minutos.

Ella rió, mientras caía en la cama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***shora' porque tenía unas ganas que terribles de hacer ShikaTema**_ _ *** ifheuwihdi9wiqjwf, soy tan feliz. Como habéis visto ya estoy de vuelta. Amé este drabble:3. Siempreque me imaginé como Shikamaru fue líder del clan, o como lo coronaron como tal, no puedo evitar imaginarme a Temari así dhwuifhbjeidf.**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	40. Futuro

_**Personajes:**_ _ **Shikamaru Nara, Temari Sabaku No, Shikadai Nara, Mirai Sarutobi.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _ **comienzo, acusación, preocupado, copo de nieve, niebla, llama, formal, compañero, moverse, plata, preparado, conocimiento, negación, viento, orden, gracias, mirada, verano, transformación, temblar, anochecer, enfado, mil, exterior, invierno, diamante, cartas, promesa, simple,**_ _futuro_ _ **.**_

 _ **Número de palabras del Drabble:**_ _ **100.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

—Hey, deja de sonreír, le avergonzaras.

Shikamaru rió suavemente, para luego continuar mirando a su hijo siendo entrenado por Mirai.

—¡Eres demasiado lento, Shikadai!

Al ver a su hijo suspirar, sonrió. Su pupila ya se había convertido en maestra.

—Solo estoy feliz mujer, déjame ser.

Temari unió su mano con la suya, y Shikamaru volvió a sonreír.

—Oye Shikamaru… ¿habrías planeado algo distinto?

—Sí… —miró al cielo por unos segundos, recordando momentos de su pasado, unos dolorosos y otros felices—. Pero nada podría haberme otorgado un mejor _futuro._

—Y lo que queda.

—Deja de sonreír, problemática.

—Oh, solo cállate.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Como ya muchos sabréis, se ha confirmado que Mirai será la mentor de Shikadai. Lo cual AMO. A pesar de que aun sigo queriendo un Sarutobi para el InoShikaCho. Me encanta Mirai así que como Shikadai es mi mocoso hermoso fav me parece fabuloso. Aunque no los shippeexD. *baila feliz. En serio que felicidad terminar estos drabbles por y para vosotros. Y también para mí claro estáxD.**_

 _ **Anamicenas, espero que te hayan gustado y los hayas disfrutado. Quizá en un futuro lejano los retomé, quien sabe. Gracias por tu apoyo, que espero seguir teniendo en mas fics, y gracias por tus comentarios que siempre sacan una sonrisa querida. ¡Eres grande!**_

 _ **Al resto, ¿qué mas puedo deciros? Gracias por acompañarme durante estos 40 capítulos y por darme ese calor que cualquier escritor desearía. Besazos y que estéis genial.**_

 _ **El próximo fic ShikaTema que continuare, por si queréis leer, será "Pesadilla".**_

 _ **Gracias como siempre por leer y por los reviews.**_

 _ **PD. Mis, amiga, si me estas leyendo en poco me veras comentando tus dos capítulos, no se me han olvidado créemexD.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
